


Perfection

by Tentaculiferous



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fashion & Couture, Femslash, Femslash February, Introspection, Mutual Pining, they gay they just don't know it yet :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: “So who are you going on a date with tonight Quinn?” Stacy asked.She was seated at Quinn’s vanity, watching Quinn's reflection in the mirror as she deftly plaited Stacy’s thick brown hair.“Jeffy.” Quinn said. And sighed dramatically. “Oh Stacy, I wish I could date you instead of Jeffy. He’s so…Eww. Although it’s not his fault. Why do boys have to wear such gross smelling cologne? And they never use any toner or skincare products, so their faces are so blegh.”
Relationships: Quinn Morgendorffer/Stacy Rowe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Perfection

Quinn was so perfect. Stacy was staring at her bouncy sleek red hair hanging over the desk in front of her, tuning out Mr. DeMartino’s rants in favor of a more pleasing subject: Quinn. It wasn’t her looks that Stacy envied so much (although Quinn was achingly beautiful) but rather her inner beauty.

She dripped with confidence, poise, always knowing what to say to soothe Sandi’s volatile temper or to get even the best-looking boys at the school to eat out of her well-manicured, slim-fingered hand. Quinn never seemed to doubt her choices, whether it was to wear a chartreuse miniskirt with snakeskin pumps, or to go on a date with a guy who wasn’t that popular but had a yacht.

She was everything Stacy wasn’t.

That was okay though, wasn’t it? Despite her eternal lack of poise and never knowing if she was making the right decision (She’d spent all of Chemistry beating herself up over choosing to wear her new wedges with those capris) she got to hang out with really cool girls, and especially Quinn. It didn’t matter so much if Stacy made a wrong decision: the other members of the fashion club would set her straight and never let her make too big a fool of herself. And Quinn was never mean about it. Stacy could see the genuine concern in her eyes when she shook her head no on an accessory of Stacy’s.

* * *

“So who are you going on a date with tonight Quinn?” Stacy asked.

She was seated at Quinn’s vanity, watching Quinn's reflection in the mirror as she deftly plaited Stacy’s thick brown hair.

“Jeffy.” Quinn said. And sighed dramatically. “Oh Stacy, I wish I could date you instead of Jeffy. He’s so…Eww. Although it’s not his fault. Why do boys have to wear such gross smelling cologne? And they never use any toner or skincare products, so their faces are so blegh.”

“Right?” Stacy replied, laughing. “Jeffy would look way better if he’d shrink those pores…”

Outwardly she looked normal, bantering with Quinn as they did each other’s hair, but inside her heart was thudding so hard against her ribcage she was surprised Quinn didn’t hear it.

Quinn wished she could date her! The idea of them together that way had never occurred to Stacy, but it felt like the desire had always been there in her, and she was just now realizing it.

When Stacy’s hair was perfectly tamed, Quinn leaned down and wrapped her arms around Stacy, resting her chin on Stacy’s shoulder. Stacy didn’t dare to breath.

“Stacy you look so cute. You’re going to knock him dead.”

“Thanks Quinn!” Her voice sounded so tremulous and high-pitched, she hated it, but Quinn never seemed to notice.

And then Quinn kissed her on the cheek. Stacy’s world froze. And then the doorbell rang, and Quinn straightened up, grabbing her handbag off the vanity. She strode over to the doorway, and paused, waiting for Stacy. When Stacy didn’t move, Quinn sighed. “Earth to Stacy? That’s probably the boys.”

Stacy just reached up and touched her cheek, her fingers lingering over the kiss she could still feel there, the light imprint of Quinn’s full and well-glossed lips.

“Come ON Stacy, let’s go!” Quinn said with more force.

“Oh!” Stacy squeaked. She stumbled in her heels over to the bed, where her clutch was laying. Going on a double date was such a bad idea. She was going to spend the entire night envying the hell out of Jeffy.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched this series recently and while it has soooo many good femslash pairings Stacy/Quinn was my favorite. Stacy is awkward and self-doubting but Quinn is hella confident and there to make her gf feel loved and secure ^_^ there is really no downside to their ship.
> 
> Anyway, any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
